The present disclosure generally relates to musical instruments, and more particularly to a lower drum assembly that can be played from an upper drum assembly.
The musical sounds that are produced by different types of instruments are varied and unique to each particular instrument. Drums are an example of an instrument that can produce varied tones and qualities of sound depending upon the shape, size and materials of the drum. Two separate instruments, when played in chorus, produce an overall musical sound and effect that is at once greater and different than each of the instruments when played individually. Often times, however, the combined sound of two instruments played simultaneously cannot be achieved, as they must each be played by a separate musicians. For example, having both a conga drum and a snare drum played simultaneously will produce a unique and desirable musical result.
The sounds of a conga drum are produced by beating on a playing surface with two hands, thus forcing air and sound waves through the hollow body of the instrument and out an opening in the bottom. Conga drums produce often rich, at times muted, tones. Alternately, a snare drum produces sharper, rattling tones. Generally, a snare drum is made of a cylinder with two opposing drum heads on each end. The top drum head, or batter head, is struck with wooden drum sticks to force air and sound waves downward through the hollow cylindrical body. The bottom drum head or playing surface includes snares or wires that are tightened against the underneath surface of this drum head. When the sound and air pushed from the batter head impact the snares and lower playing surface, the “snare” sounds that are typical to a snare drum are produced. Since the snare and conga produce sounds that are different but at times complementary, it is desirable to play both at once. However, an individual wishing to produce the combined sounds of these drums can do so only in a limited fashion, as it requires two hands to play each of the two instruments. It would be desirable to have a single drum apparatus that can be played by a single person that can produce the combined sounds of two distinct drums.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.